My Heart Goes Vroom
by Eldunari Liduen
Summary: The Mater/Holley version of my previous fic, "My Heart Would Know." This five-part story will follow the adorable couple of Mater and Holley as they become engaged, plan the wedding, get married, the reception, and become parents. Set 2 years after Cars 2
1. The Engagement

**I do not own Cars or the excerpts of the songs used in this fic.**

* * *

><p>It is a Thursday night in the little town of Radiator Springs during the racing off-season. The town is fairly quiet, apart from the music that can be heard coming from Flo's V8 café for the town's weekly caraoke night. Inside are the town's residents and a few honorary residents; namely, the super spy cars Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. Currently, all attention is on the former as the other cars had convinced him to take his turn at singing.<p>

Two cars are missing from the crowd though. Lightning is in the bathroom at the café, trying to calm down a very nervous Mater who has gotten to the point where his parts have started to rattle.

"C'mon Mater, it's not that bad. Trust me, I've been through it," Lightning says.

"I-I know buddy. But wha' if she says no? I don't wanna look like ah fool… y'know… again," the tow truck says.

"Mater, that was over two years ago now. And you and Holley have been dating since then. I really doubt she's gonna say no now!"

"I guess. I'm jist so gol-durn nervous!"

"Yeah, I know how ya feel Mater…" Lighting says, thinking back to his own engagement. The two cars lapse into silence and Finn's singing can be heard through the walls. Finn is singing "Don't Stop Believin''" surprisingly well for an older British spy car.

"Hm…" Lightning says, "Mater, I think I have an idea…"

* * *

><p>Lightning and Mater drive back into the main room of Flo's just as Finn is finishing his turn at caraoke to the sound of the residents honking their horns and cheering for the now very embarrassed looking spy car. Finn drives over to the counter to get a quart of oil as Lightning joins his family at one of the tables.<p>

"So…?" Sally asks.

Lightning grins. "I think we're good to go."

"Whoo! Alright y'all, who's gonna come up next?" Flo asks the cars.

"Uh, I will Flo! I got me ah song I wanna sing," Mater says as he drives up to the stage. Using one of his front tires, he scrolls through the list of songs until he finds the one he wants. Before he hits play, he looks at Holley and gives her a small smile.

Over the speakers, Brad Pilot's _Nobody's Fool_ comes on. Mater takes a deep breath and starts to sing along, looking at no one but Holley.

"I wanna make ya laugh,  
>I wanna make ya smile,<br>I wanna feel like I belong to someone  
>I'm nobody's fool<br>It ain't no fun anymore  
>Cause now that I'm nobody's fool<br>I wanna be yours, yours..."

As the song ends, Mater drives off of the stage and to Holley. "Miss Holley…I know I ain't the hand-some-est car in da world and I ain't da smartest but I was wonderin' if ya would…marry me?"

Holley's eyes widen in surprise before she composes herself and simply says, "Yes."

The gathered cars cheer for the newly engaged couple. Finn, though, just gives a smile when Holley looks at him. Once she looks away though, it is replaced by a frown. He has told Holley, among others, time and time again how dangerous friendships can be in their line of work. _I suppose there's no stopping those two though, _he thinks. Finn is an admittedly older car but in the years he has lived, he has seen few couples as much in love as Mater and Holley. Finn, like many others, is baffled at the combination. A British born-and-raised super spy and a rusty tow truck from Route 66 falling for one another seemed nigh on impossible.

_I suppose_ _that there is some truth to that old saying. Opposites really do attract._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, there you have it! My take on how Mater and Holley get engaged. Thanks to everyone who suggested titles for this story, but I looked at the Cars 2 soundtrack to see if there were any song titles that Mighty ANT hadn't used and I found the song _Mon Coeur Fait Vroum (My Heart Goes Vroom). _If you have seen Cars 2, it is the song that plays while Mater, Finn, and Holley are in Paris.**

**Let me know what you think... review!**

**For those of you who are shippers of Mater/Holley, I have made you a Community! (.net/community/My_Heart_Goes_Vroom/94337/) Let me know if you have a Mater/Holley story to add to the archive!**


	2. The Plans

**Pixar owns Cars. I own the plot and any of my own characters.**

* * *

><p>"Do we really have ta do more planin' fo' the weddin' Holley?" Mater asks. "Ya sure ya don't want ta jist grab ah pint at Flo's?"<p>

"Yes, Mater we do. Finn and I have been ever so busy with a boatload of missions lately. If we are going to have everything ready by June 24, we simply must use all the time we have to plan the wedding!" Holley says.

The rusty tow truck sighs. Lately, every time Holley came back to Radiator Springs she was on him about planning the wedding. _I suppose she's right though…I guess da weddin's gettin' awful close, _he thinks. Mater isn't one for lists and color coordination so planning the wedding hasn't been very fun for him.

Holley notices her fiancé's boredom. _I know how he feels… This may not be the most fun part of getting married, but it is necessary, _she thinks. "Mater, how about we drive over to Lightning and Sally's place? Lightning already knows that you want him to be your best car, but I was thinking… Maybe Hudson and Hornet could be our flower girl and ring-paint barer?"

"Well, dadgum! Tha' sound like a perfect plan ta me! Le's go!"

* * *

><p>The couple soon arrives at Lightning and Sally's home. The two story house is near the edge of town, near Lightning's racing headquarters. Form the back yard, engines can be heard revving as Lightning races with his kids on the mini-racing track he had paved for them in the backyard. Mater and Holley simply drive on back, knowing they are always welcome at the McQueen home.<p>

"Heya Mater! Hi Holley!" a voice comes from the porch. It is Sally.

"Howdy Mrs. Sally!"

"Uncle Mater!" the twins cry in their two-year old voices, the kind where one would only understand what they are saying if one was around them often. They exit the miniature race track and make their way over to the tow truck and Jaguar. Lightning follows close behind. Soon, everyone is up on the porch under the shade of a large umbrella.

"Lemonade?" Sally says, driving out of the house. "Ooh…I didn't mean…"

Holley, Mater, and Lightning laugh with the twin's high laughter punctuating through the adult car's lower laughter, even though they don't understand the joke, as Sally grins sheepishly.

"It is fine, Sally," Holley says after the laughter has died down. Sally places a glass in front of each of the cars apart from the twins who receive theirs in a sippy cup.

"So what brings you two over today?" Lightning asks, still chuckling slightly.

"Well, me an' Holley here was wonderin' if Hudson an' Hornet would want ta be da flower girl an' ring-paint barer in our weddin'!" Mater explains.

"Flower girl?" Hudson pipes up. "Ooh! That sounds like fun Uncle Mater! Would I get to drive fast?"

"No," Holley chuckles, "you would have to drive slowly down the aisle Hudson."

"Aww…" Hudson says and pouts.

"Maybe… we could get Luigi to order some colored tires to match your paint for the wedding though," Holley says.

"Oooh! Ok!" Hudson says as a wide smile breaks across her front fender.

"What about you, Hornet?" Lightning asks his son. "Do you want to be in Mater and Holley's wedding?"

"Would I have to be a flower _girl_?" Hornet asks, horror on his face.

All of the cars laugh again. "No, no!" Lightning says. "You would be the ring-paint barer. You'd just carry the paint down the aisle so Uncle Mater and Holley can paint their wedding rings on each other."

"OH!" Hornet exclaims, relief spreading throughout his frame. "That's different! Sure!"

After that is settled, the grown-up cars chat. Sally and Holley are discussing the different paint jobs Holley is considering for the wedding on the porch while Lightning and Mater watch the twins race around their track from the ground

"So how's the planning going?" Lightning asks Mater.

"Purty good. It's ah lot of work though. All this listin' an' co-order-ating an' stuff. It's a good thing tha' Holley has tha' fancy computer ma-what sit. Makes things ah bit easier I would guess."

"I'm sure it does," Lightning says. "Hey, do ya want to go tractor tippin' later? I bet you could use a break buddy."

"Dadgum! Tha' sounds like fun! But…I mean…"

"Only if Holley lets you escape?" Lightning chuckles.

"Yeah," Mater says, giving a small grin.

"Mooooommy! Daddy and Uncle Mater are going to go tractor tipping!" Hudson calls from the track.

Lightning grimaces and turns around. "Heh, kids… They say the darndest things, don't they?"

Sally rolls her eyes, "Lightning, you know what happened last time…"

That he did. Last time they went tractor tipping, Lightning had come home with a sizeable scrape on his rear fender from a close call with Frank. Ramone had had to work on him all night because Lightning had to leave the next day for the first race of the season.

"That and Holley and Mater need to work on the plans some more tonight. Who knows when she'll get called back?" Sally says.

"It's fine Sally. Why don't you and Lightning have a guy's night Mater? I was planning on calling some of my friends from the Academy tonight about the wedding. I don't really need your help with that," Holley says.

"Dadgum! Thanks Holley!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Holley is in Cone #2 making some calls to friends she made at C.H.R.O.M.E's training academy in London.<p>

_Won't they be surprised when they see Mater?_ she thinks to herself. She has one last call to make before she goes to bed though. Choosing number one on her speed dial, she sends the signal to send. After just a few rings, her holographic computer screen shows the image of her partner, Finn McMissile.

"What is it Miss Shiftwell?" Finn asks, his eyes barely open.

"Oh, sorry Finn. I forgot about the time difference between here and London," Holley says and grins sheepishly.

"Yes, there is no time to call like four in the morning."

"I'm sorry Finn. Do you want me to call you back later?"

"No, it is fine. What did you call about?"

"Well, you are aware that Mater and I are getting married soon."

Finn sighs, "Yes, I am."

"I was hoping that you would consent to marry Mater and I. It would mean a good deal to me… and Mater."

Finn is much more awake now. "Me?" he asks, somewhat shocked.

"Yes, you! You did play a somewhat large part in bringing us together Finn!"

"I did?" the elder spy car asks, raising an eye lid.

"Of course! If you hadn't sent me to meet the American spy two and a half years ago, Mater and I would have never met."

"I suppose not," he says.

"So will you?" Holley asks hopefully.

"Of course, Miss Shiftwell. It would be my honor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- First of all, I would like to thank Mighty ANT for letting me use her idea of Finn marrying Mater and Holley. If you haven't checked out her **_**Cars**_** fics, do so now! You won't regret it, I promise.**

**What do you think of Hudson and Hornet? I had a lot of fun writing them in this chapter. Little kids/cars are so cute! ^^ I'm considering writing them their own story once I finish with this fic and **_**Real Gone**_**.**

**Suggestions for the upcoming chapters are welcome (The Wedding, The Reception, and The Parents).**

**In the name of The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, review!**


	3. The Eve of the Wedding

**Do you really think I own Cars? Well, I don't!**

* * *

><p>It is June 23 and Holley is in Cone 2 when she hears the sound of several cars pulling into Radiator Springs. She pulls out of the cone, knowing that her friends from C.H.R.O.M.E's training academy should be arriving very soon, if not now. She spots a group of three cars and drives towards them.<p>

"Holley!" they yell from the road.

"Hello everyone," Holley says with a large smile on her face. She hadn't seen many of these cars in years due to their line of work. They had talked over the phone, sure, but nothing substitutes for seeing your friends in the metal.

"There's our _prima donna! _Quite the lady of the hour!" one of the cars, a green Italian Ferrari with a multi-colored fashion scarf wrapped around her cab says to Holley. "Oh, you must be so-ah excited for tomorrow!"

"Believe me, Carlotta, I am!" Holley says.

"Where is this Mater we have all heard so much about?" a Maybach Exelero says. She is painted such a deep purple that it almost looks black.

"I believe he and Lightning are out having some guy-time Violet. I can only imagine what he's gotten them into this time…"

They all laugh, knowing of some of the antics that Mater and Lightning are capable of from the many phone conversations.

The third car, a reddish-orange SL Coupe 2.0 of the group hears something behind her and turns around. Holley looks past her and laughs.

"I guess they are back," Holley says. "Carlotta, Violet, Kim…you may want to get off the road."

The four cars back onto the driveway of the Cozy Cone just in time to see Mater and Lightning racing down the road. Mater breaks when he sees Holley.

"Listen, if anybody asks…we was out smashin' mailboxes ok?" the tow truck says and then drives off.

"What was that all about?" Kim asks.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea…" Holley says with a smirk.

Soon, a very panicked-looking Finn comes into view with a heard of tractors right behind him. The older spy car races past, trying to shake the tractors. He spots the Cozy Cone Motel and quickly fires one of his front bumperette grappling hooks onto one of the cones. Just in time, he retracts the line, pulling himself out of the line of travel of the mooing tractors. After the herd passes, Finn lowers himself onto the ground next to Holley and her friends.

"Remind me to _never_ go tractor tipping with the two of them ever again," Finn says, nearly out of breath.

Holley can't help herself. She bursts out laughing, her friends join in as well. Soon, Finn is even chuckling at himself.

* * *

><p>After everyone helps round up the tractors and Sheriff has herded them back to their fields, the townscars gather at Flo's V8 Café. The only ones missing are Lightning, Mater, Finn, and Sheriff. The last of the group probably lecturing the others about tractor tipping. Holley chuckles to herself thinking about Finn being lectured. He was probably getting the whole 'You are the older car, you should be the example.' type speech. Holley knows that, despite the lecture he is probably getting and almost being run down by the tractors, that Finn had fun. She hadn't seen him laugh in quite awhile. She could only wonder how Lightning and Mater had convinced the old car to go along with them though…<p>

Soon enough, they pull into Flo's. Lightning heads over to Sally, where Holley knows he will get another earful about tractor tipping. Finn drives over to Flo to order a pint of oil and Mater makes his way over to his fiancée and her friends.

"Carlotta, Violet, Kim… This is my fiancé, Mater. Mater, these are my friends," Holley says.

"Well, howdy! My name's Mater! Like tuh-mater… but without da 'tuh'!" Mater says.

The looks on the faces of Holley's friends are ones of huge surprise as Holley had refused to show any of them pictures of Mater or even let them talk to him over the phone. Holley had done so just for one reason: so she could see the looks on their faces when she introduced them!

Kim is the first one to recover. "It's very nice to meet you Sir Mater. I'm Kim," she says.

"Aw, shoot! None of this here 'sir' business Miss Kim! Any friend o' Holley's is a friend o' mine!"

"How do you do Mater? I am-ah Carlotta."

"Very well, thank ya Miss Carlotta! That sure is a purty scarf you got yourself right there."

"Thank you Mater. It is from-ah one of my most favorite operas, _Hannibal_."

"Mater, I'm Violet. It is very nice to finally meet the car Holley has been going on and on about for the past two-and-a-half years."

"Thank ya Miss Violet! It's nice to meet ya too!" Mater says. Off in the distance a resounding _bang!_ is heard. "Aw, dang…I gotta go now Holley. It sounds like Otis done broke down again. See y'all later!"

"Later Mater!" the townscars say as Mater drives away

"Later Mater…That's funny right there!" Mater says.

"Seriously?" Violet asks Holley as soon as the tow truck is out of earshot.

"Yes. Massively charming, isn't he?" Holley says.

"I suppose stranger things have happened," the reddish-orange SL Coupe 2.0 says.

"Oh, hush!" Holley teases.

"On your first mission too, eh?" Carlotta says and softly hits Holley with one of her tires. "I hope I will find someone for myself one of these-ah days."

Little does Carlotta know that a certain yellow Italian car has already fallen for her…

**A/N- Sorry to disappoint any of you who were looking forward to the wedding, but I had a few ideas that didn't fit in with the actual day of their wedding, so I wrote this chapter! I may extend this fic to 7 parts because I also have a few ideas for their honeymoon…**

**If you can guess the origins of Holley's three friends, I will attempt to give you a cameo in one of the upcoming parts of this fic or **_**Real Gone**_**. You only have to guess one of them to get the chance of a cameo and please limit your guess to one of the cars. Extra points if you can point out all of the specific parts about the character from another movie/book/musical/ect. that I referenced. The most thorough explanation for each CARacter gets the cameo!**

**I have a new poll up on my profile page. I have many ideas for my next fan fiction and I want to know which one you want to see first! Please let me know by voting in the poll! I also have a sever case of writers block for **_**Real Gone**_** so suggestions are welcome there as well…**

**I should have **_**The Wedding**_** up very soon. Now, all I ask of you is to REVIEW!**


	4. The Wedding

**I really doubt anyone on here owns the fandom they are writing about (apart from their own plot lines and characters). Same goes for me.**

* * *

><p>The wedding is to be a simple one held at Radiator Spring's courthouse. A simple, elegant wedding to be held between Tow Mater and Holley Shiftwell with little extravagance, unlike the marriage of Prince Wheeliam and Kate Middletire.<p>

In one of the back rooms of the courthouse, Lightning has just finished helping Mater get his bow-tie plate on.

"You ready buddy?" Lightning asks Mater.

"I-I th-think so," the tow truck replies, stuttering.

"Nervous?" Lightning chuckles, knowing how Mater feels.

"Ah little…" Mater admits.

"Mater, do you remember what you told me at my wedding? That Sally and I are meant for each other?"

"'Cause ya are!"

"I think the same about you and Holley," Lighting says, giving Mater a reassuring smile. "Heck, everybody does!"

"Thanks bud," Mater says. He chuckles, "I jist hope that me an' Holley's weddin' day don't wind up like da one in that there picture we done saw the other week. What wus it again? Oh, yeah! _Spycar Kids_."

"Yeah, here's hoping," Lighting laughs along with his friend.

* * *

><p>In the main room of the courthouse, the few cars in town that aren't in the wedding party are parked on either side of the room. An instrumental version of Brad Pilot's <em>Nobody's Fool<em> comes on over the newly installed speaker system as the doors of the courthouse open to reveal the bridesmaids, all painted, through their holo-disguise technology, a deep red-violet. Violet, Carlotta, and Kim all slowly drive down the aisle.

After the bridesmaids have taken their places in the front of the courthouse, Lightning and Hudson enter. Lightning literally has to drive with one tire in front of his very active daughter to keep her from driving too fast. From behind them, Sally places one tire on a string that is trailing her daughter to open up a box attached to her. From the box fall violet petals, Holley's favorite flower.

After she pulls the string, Sally, the matron of honor, and Hornet enter the courtroom.

"Mommy," whispers Hornet, just loud enough that everyone else can hear him, though he doesn't mean for them to, "Where are Uncle Mater and Holley? They're gonna be late for their own wedding!"

The assembled cars laugh as Sally explains, "Don't worry, Hornet. They'll be here."

Mater drives in right behind Sally and Hornet. "There you are Uncle Mater!" Hornet says. Everyone laughs again. After Lightning, Sally, and the twins take their places to the side of the courtroom and Mater takes his near the front, _The Wedding Cruise_ starts to play. Ramone rises on his wheels.

"Show-off," mutters Luigi.

The courtroom doors open to reveal Holley painted in a simple, pure white. Beside her, the car that is like a father to her more than anyone else and, in a way, responsible for the whole thing, Finn McMissile. As they drive down the aisle, Lightning and Sally share a smile as they remember their own wedding day.

After the short drive, Mater and Holley turn to face each other. Finn backs up between them and faces the cars in the courtroom.

"Ladies and Gentlecars," Finn says, "we are assembled here today to witness the marriage between two very different, but two very much in love, cars Miss Holley Shiftwell and Sir Tow Mater. If anyone of you has a reason that these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A pause.

"Good. Now, Sir Mater, do you take Holley Shiftwell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"Shoot, Finn! What kind ah question is that? 'Course I do! I would follow Holley ta the ends of d'earth if I so had ta! She's the right down smartest girl that ever did live, an' the purtiest to boot. Even after she done found out that I was jist a normal tow truck an' not a spy, she still liked me fo' who I am…Even tho' I'm a fool at some times," Mater says.

"It's just a formality Mater," Finn says with a smile.

"Oh. Right," Mater says with a sheepish smile.

Finn gives a short chuckle and continues on. "And do you, Holley Shiftwell, take Sir Mater to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Touched by Mater's outpour, Holley says, with tears in her eyes, "Well, after a speech like that, how could I say no? Mater- I do!"

"Hornet, please bring the paint this way," Finn says. Hornet drives up to Mater and Holley followed by Ramone who then attaches the airbrushes to their tires.

Once everything is set, Mater speaks first. "With this here ring, I say tha' I love ya Holley and will do everthin' in ma power ta make you happy," he says. Then, sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth and biting it, he carefully paints a golden ring around one of her rearview mirrors. A diamond, green in color to match Holley's eyes, is set in the drying paint.

"And with this ring, I pledge my love to you Mater," Holley says and then paints a golden ring around one of his mirrors. Mater takes a quick glance out of the window. Holley, remembering the movie they had watched together, chuckles.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you car and wife. Mater, you may kiss the bride," Finn says.

"Dad-gum!" Mater says and then does so.

The sound of honking horns and shouted congratulations fill the courtroom as the newly wedded couple exit the courthouse and lead the way to Flo's V8 café where the reception will be held… complete with the vanilla cake with grape filling that Holley had mentioned nearly three years ago. She might have forgotten, but Mater sure hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Woohoo! They are finally married! I know I used the same vows as I did in MHWK, but they are the traditional wedding vows and I sort of figured that Mater would take the question a little too seriously XD**

**As always, let me know what you think! REVIEW! It makes me want to update that much faster! And for those of you who mentioned it… Yes, I promise, there will be more on Carlotta/Luigi in The Reception. I had no idea that one sentence would get you guys so excited!**

**Thanks also to my two new reviewers CyberAngelAlexis and The Storyologist along with everyone else who so nicely reviews my stories! ****Don't forget to vote for my next story on my profile. So far, a story about Hudson & Hornet is winning with 50% of the total votes.**

**To answer those of you who have guessed about the characters Carlotta, Violet, and Kim are (somewhat) modeled after, you have all chosen the correct characters and sources… Now you have to tell me what specific clues you picked up on! Any cameos will most likely be in **_**Real Gone**_** as I can't think of any other OC's I need for this fic unless I do a honeymoon chapter.**

**Whew, that was a long author's note! Until next time!**


	5. The Reception

**I do not own Cars, Phantom of the Opera (All I Ask of You), or Collision of Worlds.**

* * *

><p>The entire town is parked outside Flo's as they watch Mater and Holley take their first cruise as a married couple. The neons are once again lit for the occasion, though there are much fewer cars present than at Lightning and Sally's reception.<p>

The chosen song, _All I Ask Of You_ from Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Pacer of the Opera_, plays over the speakers.

"Say you love me every waking moment,  
>turn my head with talk of summertime.<br>Say you need me with you now and always;  
>promise me that all you say is true,<br>that's all I ask of you."

As they pass Flo's café, Mater sees Lighting and Sally looking at each other lovingly in his rearview mirror, no doubt remembering their own wedding. Their reminiscing is soon interrupted by a resounding _crash!_ as Hudson and Hornet, never still except in sleep, have accidentally knocked over some oil cans that Flo had stacked up outside the café.

Mater chuckles to himself. _Those two may cause more 'n 'nough of their share of mischief, but they sure do grow on ya… _

Holley also notices the twins. _Children… I hope any we may have are as sweet as those two…_ She nearly voices this aloud, but Holley knows how flustered that might make Mater…not knowing he is thinking along the same train of thought.

"Love me…that's all I ask of you," Mater and Holley sing under their breath as the song comes to an end. They share a kiss.

"Come on y'all!" Mater yells to the townscars as the next song comes on over the speakers, _Route 66_, a proclaimed tradition in Radiator Springs.

Everyone is soon cruising down the road, bobbing in time to the song as they celebrate.

* * *

><p>Carlotta is chatting with Flo, both taking a break from the cruising, when she feels a car bump into her. Turning around, she sees a yellow Fiat who seems to be glaring at a small blue forklift.<p>

"_Buona sera, signorina_," the car says. Good evening, miss.

"_Buona sera, signore,_" Carlotta replies with a smile. Good evening, sir. "_Come si chiama?_" What is your name?

"M-my name?" he says, obviously nervous and a tad flustered.

"Do you have one?" Carlotta says with a smile.

"Luigi," he says. "I was wondering… That-ah is… Would-ah you… May I have this-ah cruise?"

"_Si_, it would be my pleasure Luigi," the green Ferrari says.

* * *

><p>Finn is watching the celebrating cars from the café. He was never one for cruising or the dancing that has now broken out. He's been trying to ignore it all evening, but he can't shake his worry for the newly weds. It's not that he is worried that they will discover that they are too different to make a life together work. Mater and Holley disproved that long ago. He's worried about their safety more than anything else.<p>

_At least Holley kept her last name… that should help Mater keep a little of his anonymity._

Finn is soon pulled out of his thoughts by the hook of a certain tow truck.

"Come on Finn! Yer missin' all da fun!" Mater says to his passenger.

Mater drops Finn off near Holley. "You didn't think we would just let you idle there, did you McMissile?" Holley says to the elder spy car with a smirk.

"I suppose not," Finn replies with a smile. "May I have this cruise Mrs. Shiftwell?"

"Of course, Mr. McMissile," Holley says.

* * *

><p>After a few more songs have played, Mater and Holley are back cruising together down Main Street. The song playing, requested by Finn for the newly weds, seems to perfectly fit the couple- a British spy car and an American tow truck.<p>

"Collision of worlds  
>Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore<br>In this collision of worlds  
>No you can't sit this out no more<br>In this collision of worlds  
>It's too late and you can't stop it now<br>Collision of worlds  
>Find you a place and watch it now…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know, I know... Using songs is discouraged on the site, but I really couln't resist putting Collision of Worlds in there ^^ I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will most likely be "The Parents." I hope to have it up sometime soon... I just have to think of a good name for Mater and Holley's kid.**

**I forgot to thank Mighty ANT for letting me use her idea of Finn marrying Mater and Holley in the last chapter as well as Funkywatermelon for "Kate Middletire" **

**In the name of all Mater/Holley fluff, review please!**


	6. The Parents

**I don't own the Wonderful World of Cars. **

* * *

><p>Holley Shiftwell is cruising aimlessly through the town of Radiator Springs, nearly out of her mind with boredom. When she had told Finn of her impending parenthood nearly 9 months ago now, he had taken her off active duty so fast it made her cab spin. No doubt he was probably off on some mission right now while she was stuck in town.<p>

_It's not that I don't like it here…It's just been so daimler _quiet_ around here lately!_ Holley thinks to herself. It is the off season for the town as the racing season came to a close about a month ago. Holley sighs as she pulls into Flo's café.

"Hey Holley," Sally says. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, about the same," Holley sighs. "Out of my mind with boredom, feeling like I'm going to pop any moment."

"At least you're not carrying twins," Sally teases. "But I know how you feel."

"Yes, I can be thankful for that," Holley says. After the surprise of the twins, Holley had decided to get an ultrasound to avoid a similar surprise. To her relief, she was only carrying one baby car, a girl. Mater had spent hours staring at the ultrasound pictures trying to wrap his mind around becoming a father. Holley had caught him singing to one, much to her amusement.

Off in the distance, Lightning's engine can be heard roaring as he and Mater race around Willy's Butte. Mater, naturally, is using his rocket boosters to make the race more fair.

"Mommy," Hudson says, "Can we go watch Daddy and Uncle Mater race?"

"Please?" Hornet adds.

"Sure kids," Sally says with a smile. "Have fun."

"Woohoo! Yeah!" the twins yell as the drive off.

Sally watches them drive down the street, making sure they get to the Butte safely. She hears a soft groaning noise to one side of her. She turns to see Holley grimacing in pain.

"Holley, are you ok?" Sally asks with concern and slight panic in her voice.

"Oh, Chrysler… I don't know…" Holley groans. "My whole body aches…" She inhales sharply as a pronounced pain rips through her.

"Flo?" Sally calls, the panic more prominent in her voice.

"What is it, honey?" the former Motorama girl asks as she drives out from the café.

"Keep an eye on Holley. I think she's going into labor. I'm gonna… gonna go get Ramone."

Flo glances at Holley who has sunk low on her axles, mouth pulled back into a snarl as another sharp pain wracks her frame. "Go," Flo says. "Go now!"

Sally quickly drives off to find Ramone, not wanting to lose any time.

* * *

><p>Down at Willy's Butte, the dust is flying as Lightning and Mater race each other. Hudson and Hornet are parked at the top of the canyon wall, cheering for whoever happens to be in the lead.<p>

Sally drives over to her kids.

"Hi Mommy!" Hudson says.

"Hi honey," Sally says absent mindedly. "Mater!" she yells, trying to get the tow truck's attention. Her voice can't be heard over the roar of Lightning's engine and Mater's rockets though.

Sally sighs exasperatedly as she reverses and then makes her way down to the track. She stops just before where the dirt is worn down by the numerous tire marks. Lightning and Mater soon pass her.

_Sally?_ Lightning thinks to himself when he sees her out of the corner of his eye as he passes her. He's not surprised that she came down to the Butte, but Sally normally watches from the cliff near the butte. He breaks, wondering why she would be down here.

"Lightning!" Sally yells, seeing that he has stopped. "You've got to get Mater to stop! Holley's in labor!"

Mater hears Sally this time though, the absence of Lightning's motor revving being enough for him to at least make out that Sally said his name. He powers down his rockets and turns to face Sally.

"Wha' did ya say Sally?" he yells, driving towards her.

Lightning turns around to answer his best friend as he is closer to him than Sally. "Holley's in labor!" he tells Mater with a grin.

"Dad gum…" Mater says, his eyes going wide. "Where's she at?" he yells to Sally.

"She's at Ramone's Mater!"

"I'm on da way!" Mater says. He re-engages his rockets and speeds past Sally on his way to town.

* * *

><p>Just a few hours later, Mater is admitted to the clinic portion of Ramone's after spending a good portion of those long hours driving back and forth in front of the door. He drives in slowly, having already been told that his daughter is asleep by Ramone.<p>

_My daughter…_ he thinks as he opens the door to the room Holley is in.

"Hello Mater," Holley says, a tired smile on her face and a small bundle resting on her hood.

"Heya Holley," Mater says and drives towards her.

"Isn't she perfect?" Holley says as Mater takes his first look at his daughter, a red-violet little thing who looks exactly the same as her mother.

The little car opens her eyes and looks around sleepily before locking onto her father. Her clear, emerald eyes.

"She sure is…" Mater says.

"Our dear little one, Karina…" Holley says, her eyes drifting closed after a long day.

Mater smiles softly and parks next to his wife, watching his daughter who's eyes soon close, Mater not being far behind.

"My daughter…" Mater mumbles to himself just before he falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there you go, the conclusion to _My Heart Goes Vroom_! In case you were wondering, Karina's name does mean "dear little one." The next new story you can expect from me is now officialy one about Hudson & Hornet! Karina will be in the story as well, so don't worry! It may be a while because I have to think of a good plot for them...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! Mater/Holley forever! 3**


End file.
